Torça o Pescoço do Cisne
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ela é uma dama como tantas outras, e falta-lhes impulso, elas simplesmente são corretas. E isso o aborrece. Mas ele irá descobrir que aquela jovem, que anda sem medo de ser atingida pela pobreza, não parece a mesma que ardia em vergonha, na primeira vez entre os lençóis. E isso faz com que ele sinta-se miserável. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, porque tudo é propriedade de George R. R. Martin.

**N/A:** Esta fic participa do "Amigo Secreto de Natal", do fórum "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras", o seu melhor fórum das Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo em espanhol. E é dedicada com muito carinho a Hardlove, embora eu não tenha cumprido exatamente com nenhum dos seus pedidos, espero que seja de seu agrado e não lhe decepcione.

**Advertências e confissões de última hora:** Bastante RA (Realidade Alternativa), dois pontos de vistas, várias reviravoltas. Eu precisava capturar este hipotético retrato quase que com desespero. Explicação após o final.

Os versos em itálico foram escritos pelo poeta mexicano Enrique González.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Tuércelo el Cuello al Cisne", de High Flying Bird. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

><p><strong>TORÇA O PESCOÇO DO CISNE<strong>

_Exibe apenas graça e por isso não sente  
>A própria alma das coisas nem a voz da paisagem.<em>

Fiel às suas fantasias, a delicada dama torna-se princesa, a crônica manchada e sem brilho que foi a sua vida anterior cai diante da promessa de uma sugestiva metamorfose, o fato de sentir-se um cisne no vale do impossível. A pele repleta de ingênuas esperanças e sonhos concebidos com a calidez própria da inocência, revelando a plenitude que oprime. A lagoa não isenta de profundidade que é o seu olhar, umedecendo cada ângulo da estância, impregnada de comemoração; a mais bela curva de sua anatomia, beijada por uma rosa de pétalas vermelhas, balançando-se entre o regozijo e a ansiedade que a situação lhe desperta, e a torrente de chamas que descem ao longo de suas costas, pureza inflamável, tudo indica que ela encontra-se perto do auge, que as asas do cisne estão próximas para elevarem-se acima das águas.

Os cordões de prata murmuram uma suave melodia que convida a festejar, alaúdes e violinos, e coros de bardos, sorrisos tão pronunciados quanto o seu - mas não sinceros - recebem-na, e a recém-chegada princesa deixa-se guiar. O vestido flutua ao redor de suas pernas, etéreo, pálido e luminoso assim como ela, pérolas tecidas na neve. Espera-se dela uma requintada elegância, e com essa moeda ela pagará, esquecendo que ela mesma é o metálico som que ressoa nas arcas reais, conflitando-se com dragões de ouro, cobre e prata, a contribuição de sua casa para pagar uma dívida contraída durante a última guerra. Por fim, os grandes líderes haviam decidido defender a esquiva paz, embora os peões de seus jogos estivessem ainda fazendo os últimos balanços a respeito do longo tempo de discórdia.

Seu pai abraça-a com genuíno carinho, temendo tantas coisas em um só segundo, que se sente com o coração partido. A distância que os separa de seu tão ansiado príncipe está entre uma enxurrada de casacos de todas as regiões e cores, homens ferozes do Norte, reticentes quanto a assinar a última cláusula do contrato, e mulheres libertinas de terras férteis, ainda que com os tambores do destacamento estalando em seus ouvidos. A música toca, mas o salão fica sem fôlego, afônico, quando o rosto pétreo do Senhor do Inverno lança um último desafio ao rei dragão. Trata-se de um duelo silencioso, um de feridas que estavam longe de cicatrizar, selado com um áspero acordo, às margens de um leito de sangue. Um deles parece proferir ameaças, e o outro reafirmar-se sobre o papel e cumprir a sua nada estimada palavra. O negro foi substituído pelo branco, a dama vestiu a sua roupa de cisne, e, após tantos anos de dor, o luto deu lugar à comemoração.

A mão enluvada cerca-lhe a cintura, e um sorriso eleva-se, harmonizando as maçãs do rosto com o cabelo. Ele guia-a até o centro da sala, e a jovem noiva sente-se desfalecer; felizmente, ela sustenta-se em seus ombros, embora seu olhar se funda com o de seu marido, e tudo volte a se umedecer. É a primeira vez que ele a toca, a primeira vez que a _atravessa_ - já se sente nua - , a primeira vez que dança com ele. Nem um mísero dia de trégua lhe foi permitido, para que pudesse conhecê-lo.

O mutismo é rasgado como um pergaminho velho, a melodia faz-se ouvir novamente e os príncipes iniciam a dança.

* * *

><p>Ele reconhece que ela é mais bela do que havia imaginado, que lhe desperta o apetite. Que os deuses a abençoem, o vestido é sua segunda pele, está tão próximo a ela que adivinha sem dificuldade as suas curvas (as menos inocentes). Seu rosto convida-o a embalá-lo com as mãos, e seus olhos são como duas verdadeiras estrelas do céu (estrelas umedecidas, ele repara, e durante o restante do dia, ele imagina que o casamento a entristece por algum motivo). Tem os lábios carnudos, vermelhos, assim como o cabelo. Assemelha-se ao puro fogo, mas, ao reparar melhor, constata que ela não é possuidora da beleza selvagem e feroz que viu em outras mulheres do Norte - e dornenses - ; é uma dama do Sul, como tantas outras, está cansado de vê-las, de tentar manter uma conversa inteligente (sem êxito) com elas. As damas como Sansa Stark ocupam-se em bordar e cantar, e vivem para serem mães. Àquelas damas falta impulso. Não são sagazes, nem maliciosas, apenas corretas. E isso o aborrece.<p>

Tampouco ele esquece que esta dama lhe fora imposta, que seu pai satisfez-se com uma nortenha para garantir a estabilidade dos Sete Reinos (e o remédio parece ser outra mulher o inverno, por mais irônico que pareça). Fosse como fosse, Aegon iria cumprir com o seu dever.

Seu tio lhe presenteia com gestos jocosos, da mesa, entre uma canção e outra, alimentando a sua inveja. Aegon vence com alguma dificuldade a sua vontade de rir. Levam bem pouco tempo fazendo conjecturas sobre sua esposa, que aspecto terá e como se comportará na intimidade, e parece que, à primeira vista, aprovaram-na amplamente. Não tem intenção de que lhe seja oferecida uma pontuação, referente ao outro homem: imposta ou não, ela permanece sendo _sua_, não qualquer mulher.

O chamado Lobo Silencioso é pobre de palavras, mas nem por isso menos intenso. Ele lhe envia o mesmo duro olhar que ao seu pai - sua advertência particular - e o acompanha com um seco aperto de mãos que faz com que se ressintam os seus metacarpos. O lobo lhe mostra os dentes, o lobo lhe mostra o mortífero fio de sua espada.

A roupa representava um estorvo para o ritual de núpcias. Ele poderia ordenar que o parassem, porque não era um costume nortenho, e, Aegon se lembra, trata-se de pacificar três reinos que foram declarados como rebeldes; mas ele sempre fora da opinião que o lado bom do casamento era perder-se entre os lençóis pela primeira vez, e, antes, livrar-se de tudo aquilo que represente um incômodo. Ao seu lado, Drey desata sem pudores os laços do vestido de Sansa Stark, dando ao salão uma imagem que bem valeria um prolongado assobio por parte de seu tio. Os outros podem levar Eddard Stark, os deuses deveriam abençoar a sua filha.

* * *

><p>- Um dragão dourado pelos seus pensamentos - murmura Rhaenys como no dia anterior; idêntica e instantânea sensação.<p>

Sansa suspira e desvia o seu olhar para a janela, permite que ele se perca muito além do pátio de armas, do Meistre e de seus rebeldes discípulos, ainda que jovens e inexperientes, das espadas de madeira e das brincadeiras de infância que tanto lembram-na do seu lar, de seus irmãos, de sua verdadeira família; silêncio ao invés de risadas, a calma ao invés da alegria, a folia é substituída por um estranho sossego reinante que indica que, de um momento para o outro, sua fantasia pode desmoronar. Seus pensamentos viajam até onde ela não pode ir, escapam de seu quarto, de Porto Real, do aposento frio e vazio que seu marido abandona todas as manhãs - um diferente do leito conjugal, um no qual ele prefere pernoitar - , e a princesa agarra-se ao parapeito, como se planejasse lançar-se para o nada, até alcançar o firme chão pavimentado e desaparecer. Jura notar flocos de neve pousando em sua pele, e depois derretendo-se - ou talvez não seja neve ? - , apesar de o Sol nascer, magnífico, revelador de tristezas, como vinha acontecendo dia após dia, desde o começo da trégua.

Mais uma noite, e ele estivera tão longe, quanto Sansa estivera de si mesma.

Incontável é a quantidade de línguas mesquinhas, que sussurram todo tipo de mentiras e bobagens, criadas e ajudantes, e soldados murmurando às suas costas; mas ela está ciente de que, mesmo com muitas mentiras, há, quer ela goste ou não, uma verdade. Talvez mais. A segunda princesa nem afirma e nem desmente nada, limita-se a observar como, lenta e decepcionantemente, até a fogueira se apagar e restarem apenas as cinzas, até que o cisne desmorone e o negro cubra-o.

Ela poderia aguardar a sua chegada, e exigir-lhe franqueza, poderia imitar o seu comportamento e encontrar alguém que a valorizasse; mas, através das suas cartas, embora inexpressivas e repletas de formalidades, a idéia de amor crescia dentro dela, e ela não deseja renunciar, não quer desistir no primeiro obstáculo. _"O casamento não se faz sem obstáculos"_, lhe garantira a sua mãe, _"E eles parecerão intransponíveis"_. A princesa quer ser o lindo cisne dos contos de fadas, e também a loba e o dragão, ela quer o lugar ao qual conquistou. Quer o seu marido dormindo ao seu lado, quer todas aquelas mulheres, as que dizem ser suas amantes, muito longe (muito, muito mais do que ela).Quer deixar de ser a intrusa e ocupar o lugar ao qual pertence.

* * *

><p>Ele vai sentir saudades da agitação dos Jardins de Água, como a cada vez em que saltava nas terras de sua mãe e voltava até a Fortaleza Vermelha, do ar carregado e das muitas crianças correndo pelas ruas. Uma criada cumprimenta-a ao atravessar os portões do castelo, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Não se lembra do seu nome, seu rosto lhe parece familiar. Ele não sabia se era porque havia se acostumado a vê-la, ou porque haviam compartilhado uma grata experiência, mas Aegon devolve-lhe o sorriso, e ouve as gargalhadas dadas pelos seus companheiros de viagem.<p>

E, ao levantar os olhos, percebe a reprovação em dois olhos pertencentes a uma dama cujas mãos agarravam-se ao parapeito de sua janela, com uma ira obscurecida.

* * *

><p>"<em>O cisne morreu, alguém torceu-lhe o pescoço" <em>, um bardo cantou em certa ocasião. Aquelas palavras acabavam de resumir tudo, ela concordava; a magia havia se desvanecido.

"_O cisne morreu aqui"_, pensou ela, e não sem razão.

É um daqueles dias em que a rainha-mãe sente-se bem o suficiente para sair de seus aposentos e caminhar pelas ruas da cidade. Qualquer outra pessoa teria se escandalizado ao ver aquela mulher, outrora a rainha dos Sete Reinos, vestida com uma simples túnica e um par de confortáveis sandálias de couro, passear pelas enlameadas - e algumas vezes lúgubres - ruas de Porto Real, tal como faria em um jardim repleto de rosas brancas, sem um cavalo ou liteira, apenas na companhia da esposa de seu neto, e de meia dúzia de homens de casacos dourados. E de Sor Jaime Lannister, que, desde a afortunada morte do antigo rei (palavras que não eram nunca pronunciadas em voz alta, por mais verdadeiras que fossem), havia se tornado a sombra de Rhaelle. As pessoas mais próximas à família podiam confirmar que a rainha anciã sorria agora, que o choro já não é ouvido já por um longo tempo. Que ela encontrara uma maneira de ser o cisne.

São as ruas mais necessitadas da cidade, um arsenal de cabanas de palha e barro, crianças vestidas com trapos remendados e mães a soluçar, perguntando-se porque os pais de seus filhos visitam com tanta freqüência a Rua da Seda. A Sansa, causa sufoco ver as barrigas das crianças inchadas, e por saber que não é pela comida, as brigas rotineiras por pão bolorento, as lágrimas inundando as expressões desconfiadas de todos eles. Os olhares do povo de Porto Real - aquele que é o seu verdadeiro povo - não ficam úmidos como o seu, mas maltratados por uma vida inteira. As preocupações que inicialmente ela tinha com a bainha suja de seu vestido ou com o mau cheiro dissipam-se quando ela encontra-se cara a cara com a cruel realidade daqueles que não tiveram a sorte de nascer em uma família como a sua; aquelas preocupações fúteis a envergonhavam agora.

Ela adivinha o que a rainha-mãe quer lhe mostrar, e Sansa toma aquilo como uma valiosa lição. Era melhor ser uma rainha sábia e consciente do sofrimento do seu povo do que uma rainha distante e de fútil mentalidade.

O cisne tem as asas negras por andar pelas ruas da cidade.

* * *

><p>Seus julgamentos não são infalíveis, ele é capaz de aceitar uma derrota. E o faz, mesmo que lhe doa.<p>

Tem de reconhecer uma vitória. Não esperava encontrar um bando de crianças que entravam aos montes nas cozinhas, e descalças, como tampouco esperava vê-la dando ordens a torto e a direito aos criados enquanto lhes diz como devem ser tratados os novos hóspedes. Sua avó assente, depois dela, e Aegon suspeita ao vê-las tão unidas. Um pequeno ladrãozinho (já havia visto-o em outras ocasiões, enquanto cavalgava com Sor Arthur pelo Bosque Real) lhe sorri, antes de juntar-se aos outros.

Ela lhe reserva apenas um momento, aguardando o que quer que seja que ele tenha para lhe dizer, mas, ao não obter nenhuma palavra da parte dele, dá meia-volta e vai para a cozinha com as crianças. Aegon fica parado, no alto da escadaria, com o cenho franzido, e com um singular olhar de fascinação.

Essa jovem decidida, que age sem medo de ser borrifada pela pobreza, não parece a mesma que queimara de vergonha, com a primeira vez entre os lençóis. Sua iniciativa consegue fazê-lo sentir-se miserável por alguns momentos - ele retorna de uma caça relaxante, ela passa o dia com pessoas que lhe eram até b em pouco tempo atrás, distantes - , e é a sua vez de corar. Claro que vesti-los e saciar a fome deles, hoje, não vai fazer com que nem as roupas e nem a sensação de saciedade perdurem eternamente, mas ajudará a dispersar a nuvem de infelicidade que tanto os encobre.

- Nós vamos precisar de roupas, meu senhor - ela diz-lhe, ao entrar - Seria bom se a conseguisse.

É a primeira amostra de maior desenvoltura, e, sem dúvida alguma, o fascina.

* * *

><p>Plena, essa é a palavra que ela procura já há alguns minutos. Experimenta uma extraordinária sensação de bem-estar consigo mesma que não é comparável a nenhuma outra coisa que já tenha feito antes. Sua irmã política continua a acabar-se em mais e mais gargalhadas, deitada sobre o colchão de penas. Fora sua cúmplice e espectadora, era curioso como as mulheres da Casa do Dragão nutrem franca simpatia por ela.<p>

Sansa conseguiu com que os comentários a respeito dela se multiplicassem a tal ponto, que isso lhe coibira vergonhosamente quanto a pedir ajuda a Rhaenys. Mas concluiu que as línguas venenosas alimentam-se de seu próprio veneno; aquilo lhe é indiferente, uma vez que ninguém lhe roubaria a glória de ter ao príncipe dos Sete Reinos sob as suas ordens, dócil e sensibilizado, observando-a abismado e depois ouvindo dela uma firme negativa (ele sendo rejeitado, o príncipe dos sonhos, acostumado a todo tipo de atenção). Uma vingança a nível pessoal concebida pela mente de sua astuta irmã, e executada pela dama do Norte.

Ela se enrubesce, como que por reflexo e de modo familiar, sem que consiga evitá-lo. Há poucos dias, lamentava-se por causa do amor irreal que seu marido lhe professava, e agora decide evitar todas as suas aflições anteriores, que se empalidecem e se afastam. As atitudes de mártir, implorando por atenção em excesso a cada insignificante elemento que a fizesse lembrar-se dele terminaram quando Aegon Targaryen colocou um pé nos aposentos procurando por outra noite ao seu lado, e ela recusou com firmeza.

Ela jura que ninguém irá voltar a desonrá-la. Em frente ao espelho, incrédula, ela promete a si mesma que não voltará a submergir na letargia na qual estava anteriormente.

" _O cisne morreu"_

* * *

><p>Os preconceitos haviam lhe valido uma exemplar humilhação. Pensar que ela não era mais do que uma dama como as outras, incapaz de cuidar de si mesma e de pensar em mais alguém que não em si mesma havia sido um erro indesculpável. Mas bater-lhe a porta na cara quando ele visitou-a com a intenção de retomar o seu praticamente inexistente casamento, fora cruel. Provava que em algumas ocasiões, ela podia chegar a ser tão convencida quanto ele, Dói, mas ele o admite.<p>

Analisando bem a situação, quem ele é, senão um príncipe ? Por acaso não havia deslumbrado a tantas damas, quanto também as rejeitara ? Lembra-se de sua mãe, sofrendo desde mais jovem, forçada a permanecer em Dorne por causa de sua saúde, e os motivos pelos quais certas nobres diziam sentir pena da pessoa dela, fazem o seu sangue ferver. Teme ter agido desse modo, em retaliação a uma família, conseguindo, durante o caminho, ferir a _sua_ dama. Comprometera-se a agir como um cavaleiro, esquecendo que o título não é definido da mesma maneira em todo Westeros, esquecendo que um cavaleiro jamais ridicularizaria a pessoa à qual protege. Destruiu os juramentos feitos diante dos olhos dos deuses, e caiu no mesmo erro que garantiu que não iria cometer.

Se não tivesse sido ele o prejudicado, teria chamado-a de valente.

* * *

><p>- Você começou muito bem - Rhaenys assente, enquanto caminha com ares de entendida - Acho que, em 18 anos, nunca ninguém havia chamado tanto a atenção dele - ela ri - Eu garanto que ele sentiu-se como ao tomar banho com água gelada, o que é provável que ele tenha feito depois de dar meia-volta - novamente ela volta a cair no riso, mas Sansa não está certa sobre se entende o que ela tenta lhe explicar - Agora escute-me atentamente, <em>irmãzinha<em> - Sansa havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ela havia desejado ter uma irmã como Rhaenys, mais experiente para ensiná-la, mas afetuosa no tratamento - Se você quer, realmente, que ele trate-a como uma mulher, você precisa demonstrar que pode ser uma mulher, além de uma dama. É algo bem simples, você apenas tem de deixar de se vestir como se ainda estivesse vivendo nas Terras do Sempre Inverno. Ah, e, por favor, é hora de tiras as minhocas da sua cabeça.

* * *

><p>Ele segura-se para não praguejar.<p>

A reunião com os myrenses é de suma importância, uma vez que não apenas será assinado um acordo que irá beneficiar generosamente a ambas as partes, mas porque também é a oportunidade demonstrar que pode assumir o controle de um reino.

- Nossa cidade é livre e não é escassa em riquezas, mas os termos do acordo não me satisfazem - manifesta-se o magister, que tem um forte sotaque - Conto com meio milhão de arqueiros em minha guarda, e seus arcos foram confeccionados pelos melhores artesãos de Myr ! Sem contar com meus navios e meus muitos servos, é claro.

Ele gostaria de ter apaziguado a situação com Sansa, antes de ter sabido que a presença dela também era requisitada na reunião - o magister insistira, sua esposa estaria presente, e ela se sentira mais confortável tendo companhia feminina - , ele deve-lhe um grande pedido de desculpas, o qual está entalado em sua garganta há muitas horas.

- Não me parece um acordo justo - prosseguiu o myrense - Faça-me uma oferta melhor, caso contrário, farei meus negócios com outros interessados, é claro.

- Lady Tudelle - intervém Sansa - , permita-me fazer-lhe uma pergunta - Sua Graça é mãe ?

- De duas filhas, princesa.

- Certamente as suas filhas sentem-se bastante seguras graças aos arqueiros, e estão esplendidamente protegidas - o magister pigarreia algo parecido como "É claro que sim" - Tanto eu quanto meu marido estamos a par da magnificência de Myr. Vimos as rendas de sua terra, e os enfeites myrenses que adornam a fortaleza, mas entendo que vocês não contam com meistres versados em diversas ciências, nem em Literatura e em História. Tampouco Myr tem acesso a uma biblioteca tão magnífica quanto a nossa. Poderia se construir uma ponte entre Myr e Westeros, na qual as riquezas de um lugar seriam pagas com o conhecimento de outro.

- Que tipo de ponte ?

- Uma ponte metafórica, querido - esclarece Lady Tudelle.

Olhando-a, Aegon imagina que todos os beijos que ele pensa em presenteá-la sejam insuficientes para apenas uma só noite.

* * *

><p>Ao cruzar os portões do castelo, uma criada lhe sorri. O príncipe cumprimenta-a com um gesto de cabeça e segue o seu caminho. Ele está cansado, passara quase dois dias e duas noites em Myr, fechando o acordo com o indeciso magister, supervisionando os barcos que entravam e saíam, e finalizando os detalhes. O comércio irá prosperar notavelmente, e, embora a princípio o Alto-Comando da cidade tenha se negado a participar, a intervenção da Casa Hightower fizera-os se decidirem. Ao subir pela colina, olhou o quão avançada estava a obra, em poucas semanas também iria se abrir o orfanato que sua avó, por um longo tempo, quisera construir. Parece inacreditável que em menos de um ano tantas coisas tenham mudado.<p>

Sobe as escadas aos tropeções, e procura-a em seu quarto. Ele não a encontra. É estranho, uma vez que, pelo que soubera através de suas mensagens - menos breves do que as que ambos trocavam antes do casamento - , ela estivera ajudando a sua avó, mas a noite está se aproximando, e ele não acredita que ela esteja lá fora. Pergunta a um ajudante, que não sabe lhe a torre de Maegor de cima até embaixo, não há rastros dela. Desanimado, começa a andar na direção do próprio quarto. Pode falar com ela no dia seguinte, embora preferisse fazê-lo naquele momento. Têm um assunto ainda não totalmente resolvido, e, durante a sua ausência, não deixou de pensar nisso.

Ao entrar, as velas estão acesas. E ela, deitada sobre a cama. Graças aos deuses.

Ele ajoelha-se de frente para o leito, apóia os cotovelos e acaricia as suas pernas nuas. Vem-lhe à sua mente a primeira noite de ambos, juntos, a face enrubescida e o evidente desconforto que ela sentia. O rubor não a abandona, faz parte dela, mas ele percebe-a muito mais tranqüila. Sua expressão resplandece, o cabelo chega-lhe quase à cintura, e um tímido sorriso forma-se. Ela está mais linda do que ele se lembrava.

Ele precisa fazer uma coisa antes de desculpar-se pela enésima vez, antes de fazer amor com ela. Tateou os bolsos de sua túnica, e agarrou um curioso objeto, que uma das filhas de Lady Tudelle tinha mostrado a ele, durante seus primeiros dias em Myr. Tratava-se de uma esfera de fino cristal, em cujo interior há um castelo, uma torre destruída e uma árvore de folhas vermelhas. Aegon agita-a, e o pó branco, que estava rente ao chão, eleva-se e cai sobre o castelo, como se fosse neve.

- Um artesão a fabrica - ele diz - Não vi a todo o processo, mas talvez, com as novas rotas de comércio, cheguem outras. Não terá nenhuma semelhante, eu o pedi que representasse Winterfell . Nunca estivemos ali, mas você me comentou algo a respeito, e... bem, não tenho certeza de que é uma réplica muito digna. O que você acha ?

Os olhos dela umedeceram-se novamente, o orvalho borrifa seu rosto, assim como no dia do casamento. Enganara-se novamente, e não tem idéia de como parar as suas lágrimas. Está se levantando quando Sansa passa as mãos pelo seu pescoço e abraça-o com força, ainda em soluços. Ele apenas pretendia explicar-lhe que lamentava não tê-la levado mais em consideração, que, embora ela estivesse longe de seu lar, podia construir um alo lado dele.

Ele encontra as palavras corretas quando sua esposa beija-o nos lábios, e Aegon jura que poderia viver assim pelo resto dos seus dias.

_Olha a sábia coruja como bate as asas e sai do Olimpo  
>Ela não tem a graçado sisne, mas a sua inquieta<br>pupila, que ela crava nas sombras, interpreta  
>O livro misterioso do silêncio noturno.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>High Flying Bird<strong>

**N/A: **Explico-me um pouco: o cisne aparece constantemente na fic. _"Torça o Pescoço do Cisne"_, de Enrique Martínez González, é um poema escrito nos últimos anos de Modernismo (fins do século XIV e começo do século XX). O Modernismo procurava, principalmente, soar bem, utilizar uma bonita linguagem, e, para isso, incluía muitas imagens, cores (a cor, por excelência, era o azul, que era sinônimo de melancolia), transmitir fortes sensações, incluir elementos exóticos, etc. Os poemas tratavam essencialmente da solidão, da tristeza, do desejo de fugir, do amor (e da idealização do mesmo). O poema quase diz "Vamos acabar com o Modernismo !".

Claro que este texto está um pouco longe de ser modernista, porque é difícil estar à altura, mas, de algum modo, tentei visualizar os pontos de vista de Sansa, a partir dessa singular estética: seus textos estão um pouco mais carregados, cheios de cores, ela procura a beleza e a aprovação, idealiza ser uma princesa e viver na capital (até que descobre que seu charme não vai muito mais além do que o terrível mau cheiro que ela sente emanar...). Tudo isso vem abaixo, pouco a pouco, porque ela torna-se mais objetiva e realista. Ao abandonar o seu papel de cisne, aquela que era a bela dama e que precisava de atenções, torna-se alguém mais forte. Quem sabe se em loba ou em dragão ? Tomara que tenha sido possível entender um pouquinho do que eu queria expressar.

Um abraço a todos os que me lêem !

* * *

><p><strong>NT 2: **Bom, é a minha terceira tradução de "Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo", e a primeira tradução de 2015. Uma que eu até já podia ter traduzido e postado ainda em 2014 (porque comecei a tradução ainda em 2014), mas é que achei algumas partes meio complicadas. Dizer que esta fic foi difícil de traduzir é elogio. Foi MUITÍSSIMO mais do que isso. Tanto que por duas vezes o script foi o mesmo: eu comecei a traduzir, depois parei, voltei de novo, parei pela segunda vez... e voltei agora, decidido a só parar depois de traduzir a última linha.

Então, gostaram desta fic ? Espero que sim. Se possível, deixem reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
